TC
Your fate rests in the very palm of his hands and you don't even know. 'Apperance' TC is a physically imposing man. His 6ft 5" frame and muscular body can make him intimidating to some. He wears an almost body-length black overcoat with a large hood that obscures most of his face. His hands are covered with gauntlets made of a metallic like substance. Each knuckle position is armed with a one inch spike. The back of the palm of each of the Gauntlets is engraved with the letters "TC", hence the name. He wears black working boots and is always seen moving around with a large sack slung over his back with his various blacksmith tools within it. 'Personality' TC is a very level-headed individual with well above average intelligence. He has no problem in open confrontation, but he prefers not to kill usually leaving his opponents unable to continue fighting. He is rather reserved however in social situations, and rarely frequents popular social hotspots. He is much more open to his friends. His most trusted friends even know his real name, but even those closest to him have not seen his face. He will fly into a rage at anyone who tries to remove his hood. 'History' Not much is known about his history. But his characteristics suggest that there is something dark in his past that has caused him to behave the way he does about certain things. 'Plot' 'Powers and Abilities ' Logic: Using logic and his gauntlets, he has the ability to mold the world around him into an shape or form he desires. This is limited to how much of the logic he can channel through him. His Gaunlets can allows him to move air, earth, water, fire, lightning and even light to his will. He uses the ability to move these things in various ways, such as using his gauntlets to propel him at high speeds by manipulating the air, or firing various forms attacks using fire, earth and water. TC has even show capabilities to build armours around his body and weapons for use. These suits of armour are made of concentrated matter by compressing and resahping the world. He has shown masive amounts of logic manipulation by containing a skyscraper sized amount of material compacted into the size of an armour bug anough for his large frame, making it extremely dense. By further channeling his logic through this armor, it gives him a powerful defense against trolling abilities. With his great connection to the logic, he has shown talent at sensing disturbances in the world around him. He uses this as an effective way to predict and defend against troll attacks. The distrubances in the space-time continum troll abilites cause are easily decipherable to him allowing him a kind of precog to troll and logic powers. He is also very strong and fast on a superhuman scale and a master of the weapons he creates. Ability will edit later as I make them up, but it's pretty much anything in his imagination 'Trivia' *He tends to not frequent the Bleach section, due to his dislike for the level of opponents that reside there. However, he knows full well that there are some in that district more noteworthy than other *His job as the resident blacksmith meands he is sometimes called away to various regions of the city to do work. This suits his wandering nature. Quotes Category:Male